Regular Show Stories: Winter
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: A Blizzard is raging, the snow is building up. Five Years after the events of Conflict, Ethan, Shaun and Jason arrive in Twin Peaks. Mordecai and Rigby are pleased. That same day, during a massive blizzard, Rigby gets attacked. After the blizzard, Rigby's behavior begins to change. Then Rigby begins to get more violent. This is the Second story in the "Friendship" Trilogy.
1. Chapter One: Welcome Back

**Winter **

**Sunday December 30****th**** 4:39AM **

**Five Years after the events of Conflict.**

It was a freezing December morning in the park in Twin Peaks, where Rigby, a small raccoon and Mordecai, a blue jay were sleeping in their room, inside a large green house in the middle of the park. Mordecai was resting on his bed, while Rigby rested on his trampoline, covered in dirty clothes that he never wore. Rigby's opened slowly and he shivered. "God…it's freezing…" Rigby muttered, getting off the trampoline. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door, putting his hand on the door knob, but not before he glanced over at Mordecai, who was resting in his bed. Rigby opened the door slowly and quietly shut the door behind him, so he didn't wake Mordecai, who was in a deep sleep.

Rigby walked quietly over to the nearby bathroom, a couple of doors down from their room and washed his face. He picked up a small footstool next to the sink that he used so he could see into the mirror above the sink, he stepped on the footstool and glanced into the mirror above the sink and sighed, as he noticed several bags under his eyes. "I haven't had a good night sleep in a month…I really need to start sleeping, otherwise Benson's gonna know I haven't slept." Rigby muttered to himself. Rigby stepped down off the footstool and put it back besides the sink and left the bathroom.

He walked back over to his room and opened the door and closing it quietly behind him. Rigby tip-toed over to his trampoline, (Which pretty much looked like a pile of laundry.) and jumped on it, making the trampoline creak a little. Rigby glanced over at the alarm clock next to Mordecai's bed and read the date and time. "Four Thirty Nine. 30th of December." Rigby read, lying back down on his trampoline. Rigby grabbed a piece of dirty clothing and used it like a blanket, covering his body. His body was shivering like crazy due to the freezing winds passing through the windows, which Mordecai needed open to sleep.

Rigby never understood why Mordecai needed windows open to sleep, personally he thought it was kinda weird. Rigby moved those thoughts to the back of his head and fell into a deep sleep.

**9:41AM**

Rigby awoke from his sleep, noticing that he was laying on the ground. "I'm on the ground?" Rigby asked himself, slowly pulling himself up off the ground. "Mordecai…?" Rigby groaned. Rigby looked over at Mordecai's bed and noticed that he wasn't there. "He must have covered for me, again…" Rigby muttered. "These days, he always covers for me, I feel sorry for him, maybe I should go apologize." Rigby muttered, leaving the room and walking down the stairs. Mordecai wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. Rigby began to get worried, Mordecai would always say goodbye before he left somewhere.

Rigby looked at the television and noticed a note on it. Rigby picked up the note and began to read it.

_Dear Rigby_

_If you're reading this, you slept in again and I had to cover for you. While you were sleeping I decided to check out the new game store down in Downtown, if it's past 9AM I'm probably at the coffee shop. Anyway, hope you had a good sleep and can't wait to show you the game I have planned to get for you._

_From Mordecai_

Rigby held the note in his hands and smiled in excitement. Mordecai got him a game? Rigby was so eager to find out what game he got him. Rigby opened the door of the house and noticed the snow outside of the house and walked back inside. _"Too cold to go out there without some sort of covering…now where's my hoodie?" _Rigby thought to himself. Rigby walked upstairs and grabbed his hoodie from under his trampoline. He dusted the hoodie off and slipped it on. Rigby noticed Mordecai black jacket and picked it up for him.

Rigby's hoodie was a blue and white child-size hoodie that Mordecai had bought for him for his 25th Birthday. Rigby put the hood over his head and walked downstairs. He opened the door and went outside, in the freezing snow.

Meanwhile, at the coffee shop, Mordecai was enjoying a nice cup of coffee. Since it was freezing outside, Mordecai had ordered several coffees to warm himself back up, because he left without his jacket. "Rigby should be here now…" Mordecai sighed, tapping his fingers. Mordecai had bought Rigby a coffee aswell, he had the urge to drink it, but decided to leave it for him. At that moment, Rigby walked through the door and shut it behind him. As Rigby opened the door, the bell sounded, alerting the waiters and customers that someone else had entered.

Rigby noticed Mordecai straight away and sat with him. "There you are, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Mordecai smirked. "Well, I'm here. And I see you forgot your jacket, so I brought yours." Rigby handed over Mordecai's black jacket. "Thanks dude, it's freezing outside." Mordecai took the jacket from Rigby's hands. "Well, new year's is approaching, what's your New Year's resolution?" Rigby asked. "Not sure. But this year can you not pick the same New Year's resolution as the past five years?" Mordecai sighed.

"What? Isn't the year of the Rigby good enough for you?" Rigby smirked. "Well, one year I can take, but five years…it's kinda getting old, dude." Mordecai laughed. "Well, fine, but what's your resolution?" Rigby asked. "Hmm…spend more bro time with you?" Mordecai smiled. "That's a good one." Rigby laughed. "What's yours…?" Mordecai asked, before being interrupted by a familiar red robin waitress.

"Hey Rigby, Hey Mordecai." The Robin greeted. "Hey Margaret…" Mordecai groaned. "Hey." Rigby greeted, unenthusiastically. Rigby and Mordecai didn't even like looking at Margaret anymore, after the 'stunt' she pulled five years ago.

**FLASHBACK  
**"I can't believe you Mordecai, I can't stand being shared between you and Rigby. It's either Rigby or me. Pick one of us." Margaret crossed her arms.

"What…?" Mordecai's eyes widened. "Oh god…" Eileen covered her mouth. Rigby backed away, and left the room with Eileen, walking into the kitchen. They peered behind the kitchen wall and watched the fight between Mordecai and Margaret. "Margaret, you've never had a problem with Rigby before." Mordecai said, confused. "Yes I have, I can't stand being the third wheel."

Time Skip

"But…I can make you happy…and make you feel things you've never felt before…" Margaret pulled herself to Mordecai and began to rub her hand against his chest seductively. "Margaret, I said, we're through!" Mordecai shouted, pushing Margaret away. "Fine!" Margaret shouted, leaving the house and slamming the door.

**END FLASHBACK  
**

"Can I take your order?" Margaret asked. "No, we've already got our coffees thanks." Rigby glanced at Margaret with a fake smile. Margaret glanced over at Mordecai and sighed, walking over to another table. "Well, what's your resolution dude?" Mordecai asked again. "Hmm...Ride a roller-coaster without getting scared to death." Rigby laughed. "Perfect." Mordecai smiled. At the same time, Mordecai's phone vibrated. Mordecai picked up his phone, opened it and noticed a message from someone named Ethan.

"Who's this guy?" Mordecai asked Rigby, showing Rigby the phone. "Could it be that guy that we met after the plane crash?" Rigby asked. "Maybe." Mordecai glanced at the phone. "Read the message." Rigby demanded. Rigby came and sat over next to Mordecai and read the message with Mordecai.

_Dear Mordecai_

_I don't know if you remember me, if you don't my name is Ethan, and we met after the plane crash we were in. Remember Shaun and Jason aswell? Well, they're here with me and we had something to tell you. We were thinking of meeting up with you and Rigby, sort of having a bit of a reunion. We're in the country at the moment and we're on a road trip, we thought we'd stop in Twin Peaks on the way. If you want to meet us, we'll be stopping at the Coffee Shop in the morning, after we check into the Motel. We're gonna be staying for a couple of days._

_From Ethan at 10:12AM_

"The coffee shop?" Rigby glanced over at the door. "Dude, those guys were pretty cool, I remember them." Mordecai laughed. "I don't remember much of them." Rigby sighed. "Yeah, because of the severe concussion you got after being struck by that rock during the hurricane." Mordecai sighed. "Possibly." Rigby nodded in agreement. "Well, the message said they'd be here sometime in the morning after checking into their Motel, so I guess we should wait for them." Mordecai suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Hey! Eileen!" Rigby called. Eileen came running over to the guy's table and glanced at Rigby. "Hey Rigby, what did you need?" Eileen asked, getting out a small notepad. "We need two more coffees, plus a couple of meat ball subs. We gotta fuel up for our reunion." Rigby stood onto the table and showed off his muscles on his arms. (He doesn't have any.)

Eileen chuckled a bit and wrote it down. "Wait, reunion? What kind of reunion?" Eileen questioned, sitting at the table. "We're meeting with the other three survivors of that crash we were in five years ago." Rigby grinned. "Really? Why are they in Twin Peaks?" Eileen continued to question. "They're on a road trip, they said they'd stop here." Mordecai explained. "Cool, well, I'll go get you're coffees and subs. I'll be back soon guys." Eileen jumped off her chair and ran into the kitchen nearby.

Mordecai watched Eileen leave and glanced over at Rigby. "I think she likes you!" Mordecai exclaimed, putting his wings into Rigby's face. "No." Rigby replied, slapping Mordecai's wings away. "Sure dude, sure." Mordecai chuckled, finishing his coffee. "Well, it's around Ten thirty now, they should be here soon." Rigby said, glancing at his watch. "I can't believe it's been five years." Mordecai sighed. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." Rigby laughed, crushing his plastic coffee cup and throwing it into the bin.

"Well, it'll be exciting to see them again…" Mordecai began, before glancing over at the door. The door opened and the bell sounded, three men walked into the coffee shop and walked over to the counter, ordering some food and drinks. The three men walked over to Mordecai and Rigby's table and stood in front of it. "Well, look who it is, it's been forever!" One of the men exclaimed. "Wait, is that you Ethan?" Mordecai asked. "You bet it is." The man replied, sitting next to Mordecai. "And Jason and Shaun?" Rigby smiled. "Yeah!" The other two men shouted in unison. Jason and Shaun sat next to Rigby.

"So…what's up?" Mordecai asked. "Well, nothing much. We've been travelling for a while, until we realised that we were going past Twin Peaks, so we thought about sending you a message." Ethan explained. "How did you get our number?" Rigby asked. "Electronic Phonebook. Never fails." Shaun laughed, showing Rigby his smartphone. "Nice." Rigby nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." Jason smiled. "Same with us." Mordecai smiled and nodded. "What happened after we left the Hospital?" Rigby asked. "Well, after you left the hospital, us three managed to get jobs down at a local school as janitors. Of course we didn't last long. We lived in a cheap apartment for a while, on low wages. Until Ethan had the amazing idea of writing a book on the adventure we had and how we survived and felt while we were in the woods." Jason nudged Ethan.

"You seriously wrote a book? That's amazing. Did you publish it?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, didn't you get a copy?" Ethan asked. "We didn't even know about it." Rigby sighed. He felt awful. "Don't worry, I have a couple of spare copies." Ethan smiled, grabbing a couple of books from his backpack. "Awesome!" Rigby and Mordecai shouted in unison. "Wait Rigby, you don't read." Mordecai smirked. "Oh yes I do, you'll see." Rigby smiled.

Mordecai chuckled and put the book on the table. Then, Eileen came over and handed over Rigby and Mordecai's subs and coffees. "There you go guys!" Eileen smiled. "Thanks Eileen." Mordecai and Rigby thanked. "No problem. Oh and you're coffees and burgers are coming right up." Eileen glanced at Ethan, Jason and Shaun. "Good, I'm starving." Ethan rubbed his stomach. "So, why did you do this road trip?" Rigby asked, glancing at Eileen as she left.

"Well, I got a job in the town of Cartlyn Falls." Shaun shrugged. "Cartlyn Falls? That town's only like…twenty miles away!" Rigby exclaimed. "Yeah, we're heading over on Wednesday." Ethan shrugged. "Dude, are you gonna live there?" Mordecai asked. "It will depend on if we get our jobs or not." Jason sighed. "You all got jobs?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, I got one in Cartlyn Falls as a teacher. Shaun got a job in Cartlyn Falls as a mechanic and Ethan got a job here in Twin Peaks as a groundskeeper.

"A groundskeeper? Where at?" Mordecai asked. "Some park called East Pines." Ethan shrugged. "East Pines? Heh, we know that place, it's pretty much a copy of the park." Mordecai laughed. "The Park? Where's that?" Shaun asked. "It's where we work, it's just down the street, can't miss it. Has a big yellow and white sign out the front of it." Mordecai continued. "Oh cool, maybe I should have got a job there, Ha." Ethan smiled. "Oh, no it's fine. At least we'll still see each other pretty often." Rigby laughed nervously. "Alright…" Ethan chuckled. "Here's your burgers and coffees guys." Eileen brought over a couple of plates with burgers on it and a couple of coffees and sat them on the table.

"Enjoy." Eileen smiled, walking off to serve other customers. "Well, let's eat." Ethan smiled. A couple of minutes later, the five men finished their coffees and food and continued to talk. "We're gonna head back to the Motel for a while." Shaun said, getting up off the table. "Well, alright, we'll meet you here tomorrow?" Mordecai asked. "Sure." Jason and Ethan nodded. "Well, cya guys." Shaun smiled, leaving the shop with the other two men, hearing the bell chimed as they left the Coffee Shop.

"Ha, it was nice to see them again." Rigby smiled. "Yeah, I thought it was nice." Mordecai smiled. "Alright, keep an eye on my seat, I'm gonna go empty the tank." Rigby got off of his stool and walked over to the restrooms. He relieved himself and walked out of the restrooms, drying his hands with some paper towel. He threw the paper towel in the bin, but before he could walk over to Mordecai's table. He heard Margaret and Eileen talking around the corner. Rigby listened to them through the wall and was shocked and intrigued by what he heard.

"Are you sure…I mean, I think he hates me after that 'stunt' I pulled five years ago." Margaret sighed. "Don't worry Margaret, you'll find someone else. I'm still proud that you did that for Mordecai. I'm sure he doesn't know that you faked it just because you didn't want Mordecai and Rigby to split up again, as you thought that they…well liked each other more than friends, as we both know isn't true, are you gonna tell him someday?" Eileen asked. "I know they do, anyway I will tell him someday, just not today." Margaret glanced over at Mordecai, who was twiddling his thumbs at his table. "Well, I'm gonna go back to work. Cya Eileen." Margaret finished the conversation. "Bye Margaret." Eileen replied, walking around the corner and noticing Rigby around the corner with his arms crossed.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Eileen asked, nervously.

**Welcome Back to the Regular Show Stories Series! I hope you're enjoying this so far, this is sure to have lots of drama. And Sorry for any typos or grammar issues in this story, too tired to re-read it at the moment, I hope you enjoy the story overall though. And now back to the drama… **

**Oh! So Rigby finally finds out about the fake 'stunt' Margaret pulled five years ago. What will he do about it? And what will life with Ethan, Shaun and Jason will be like? Tune in to Chapter Two of Winter, to find out! Welcome, To the Season of cold, Winter.**

**R.S.M.**


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations

**Winter**

**Sunday 30****th**** December 12:41PM**

"_**He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night. The blizzard continued outside, intensifying every second. Something changed in Rigby that day…and Mordecai knew one thing; this was going to be one cold winter."**_

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Eileen asked, nervously. "You bet you do." Rigby glared at her, keeping his arms crossed. "Heh…yeah…" Eileen tapped her fingers, nervously. "Well, you gonna tell me?" Rigby asked. "Fine. But not now, not when there's lots of people here. Come back later tonight I'll talk to you about it." Eileen replied, walking into the kitchen. "Fine." Rigby muttered, walking back over to the table. "Took you long enough." Mordecai smirked.

"Yeah, sorry." Rigby apologized. "No, it's fine. Wanna head back to the park?" Mordecai asked. "Sure, let's go." Rigby replied. Rigby followed Mordecai out of the store and they walked back to the park. After the two friends arrived back at the park and sat on their favourite couch, Rigby began to question Mordecai. "Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Yeah? What do you need bro?" Mordecai asked. "I was just thinking…remember when Margaret had that…fit a few years ago?" Rigby questioned. "Yeah, how could I forget?" Mordecai sighed.

"What if…what if she was faking it?" Rigby questioned. "Why would you say that?" Mordecai glared at Rigby. Rigby sighed. "No, don't worry." Rigby turned away. Mordecai was wondering why Rigby would ask something like that. Mordecai was about to question Rigby, but decided not to pry. "Whatever…" Mordecai sighed. Rigby turned on the television and began to watch for a while, while Mordecai would glance at Rigby now and again, looking for any tell-tale signs of Rigby telling him, with no luck.

**6:31PM**

Rigby was coming down the stairs with his hoodie, he slipped it on the walked past the couch, noticing Mordecai was asleep. He sighed and left the house, opening and closing the front door quietly. Rigby began to shiver again, as a blizzard was brewing outside. Mordecai opened his eyes and slipped on his black jacket, then followed his friend outside. Mordecai had decided to follow Rigby to this little 'meeting' to see what he was hiding, since Rigby didn't tell Mordecai about it.

Rigby walked through the blizzard, then made it to the coffee shop. He knocked on the glass door and waited for someone to answer it. Mordecai stood a few metres away, out of sight. Eileen answered the door and nodded at Rigby, before letting him in. Eileen let him inside and the door began to close. Mordecai ran to the door and slipped inside quietly, avoiding the bell, instead of alerting them that he was there.

Mordecai hid behind a stool and listened in on the conversation. "Well, I'm here. Are you gonna tell me?" Rigby asked, sitting down next to Eileen. "Yeah…so, you remember the 'stunt' Margaret did a couple of years back?" Eileen asked. "No one forgot." Rigby sighed. "Well, it was just a 'stunt'." Eileen replied. "What do you mean?" Rigby questioned. "It wasn't real. Margaret did it, so you and Mordecai wouldn't have any more fights." Eileen sighed. "Why would she do that? Doesn't she know how much she means to Mordecai?" Rigby sighed.

"Yeah, she does. But she seemed to have the idea that you and Mordecai…" Eileen blushed a little. "Me and Mordecai what?" Rigby stared into Eileen eyes. "She seemed to get the idea that you two were in love, isn't that crazy?" Eileen laughed nervously. "What? That's insane." Rigby chuckled. "You mean, it's not true?" Eileen asked, not surprised. "No, obviously not." Rigby laughed. "I didn't think it was." Eileen smiled, nervously. Mordecai sighed in relief, but in the back of his mind, crept the feeling of disappointment, Mordecai shook the disappointment away and continued to listen.

"Well, thanks for telling me." Rigby smiled. "No problem." Eileen smiled proudly. "You're a good friend." Rigby hugged Eileen. "Thanks." Eileen hugged back. After they broke the hug, Mordecai noticed that Rigby was heading towards him, Mordecai opened the door and ran outside. The bell rang and Rigby noticed. "Someone was watching us? Nah…" Rigby rubbed his forehead. Rigby opened the door and waved goodbye to Eileen, before walking back into the blizzard.

Rigby walked slowly down the empty street and sat on a snow-covered bench. "Why would Margaret do that…she means a lot more to him than anyone else…" Rigby muttered to himself. Mordecai got up and walked down the street and past Rigby, pretending that he didn't see him. "Mordecai?" Rigby called. "Oh, hey Rigby. There you are!" Mordecai exclaimed with a fake smile. Mordecai came and sat next to Rigby on the bench. "What are you doing out here?" Rigby asked. "I should ask you the same thing." Mordecai replied. "I was just…talking to Eileen." Rigby sighed.

"Okay, well, it's freezing out here, wanna head back to the park?" Mordecai asked. "Alright, sure." Rigby agreed. "Wait, I just got to head back to the coffee shop. Meet me back at the park?" Rigby asked. "Sure." Mordecai agreed. Mordecai walked back to the park, while Rigby went back to the coffee shop to pick up his hoodie which he left behind. Rigby knocked on the glass door, and once again Eileen answered, with a blue hoodie in her hand. "I'm sure this is yours." Eileen said, handing over the hoodie.

"Yeah, thanks." Rigby took the hoodie out of Eileen's hands and thanked her. "Well, see you tomorrow morning." Eileen smiled, shutting the glass door. Rigby put on his hoodie and walked back into the blizzard. "Ah, much less cold now that I have this." Rigby muttered to himself. Rigby walked down the street, disappearing into the blizzard. Rigby rubbed his hands together for warmth. "Jesus…it's freezing…It's never been this cold before…" Rigby sighed. Rigby entered the entrance to the park and began to walk along the path to the house.

Suddenly, Rigby heard some footsteps behind him. "Hello? Who's there?" Rigby called. Rigby turned around the surveyed the area. Visibility was very low, so he could only see a few metres around him. The footsteps came closer and Rigby was beginning to get seriously scared. Rigby continued walking, guessing that the footsteps were a figment of his imagination. Suddenly, Rigby began to feel a sharp pain in his back. Rigby fell onto the hard snow under him, and laid there motionless. His eyes changed to a dark shade of red and stood up abruptly.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mordecai was waiting for Rigby to come home, so they could play the new game he bought him that morning. Mordecai waited for a few more minutes, until he heard the door of the house open. Mordecai glanced at the door with an eager face, until he noticed that it was just Pops, arriving home from his High School Reunion. "Hello Mordecai! How are you going this fine, cold evening?" Pops asked, walking over to Mordecai. "I'm doing alright." Mordecai replied. Pops took off his coat and sat on the couch next to Mordecai.

"While you were out there, did you see Rigby? I haven't seen him for a while and I'm worried about him." Mordecai asked, hoping for a good answer. "Actually, yes I did see Rigby. He was acting quite strangely." Pops commented. "How?" Mordecai asked. "He didn't even greet me like he usually does." Pops sounded sad. "It's alright Pops. Though that is weird, he always greets you…" Mordecai rubbed his beak. "Well, I'm gonna go dream searching." Pops said, walking up the stairs. "Dream searching?" Mordecai asked. "Sleep." Benson replied, walking into the room.

"Oh, hey Benson." Mordecai greeted. "Hello Mordecai." Benson replied, in an annoyed tone. "Why have you got your panties in a bundle?" Mordecai laughed. "Ha, Ha." Benson laughed, sitting next to Mordecai on the couch. "Well, what's wrong?" Mordecai asked. "Rigby has been very rude to me." Benson replied. "Really? What did he do?" Mordecai asked. "Well, at first, I greeted him and he didn't reply, when I asked what was wrong he told me to shut up, when I tried to talk to him he shoved me out of the way and told me to fuck off." Benson replied in an angry tone. "Hey, he would never say that word." Mordecai found it hard to believe. "Go ahead and ask him, he'll tell you…" Benson began, before the front door of the house opened and Rigby walked in.

"Hey Rigs, what's up?" Mordecai asked. "I'm going to bed." Rigby replied. Mordecai noticed Rigby's pupils were dark red. "Isn't Rigby's eyes black?" Mordecai whispered to Benson. "Yeah, they were." Benson replied. "Mid-life crisis?" Mordecai asked. "Not sure. Maybe you can talk to him." Benson suggested. "Alright, I'll go speak to him, night Benson." Mordecai walked up the stairs. "Night." Benson replied.

Mordecai opened the door to the room and sat on his bed. He noticed Rigby was laying on his trampoline. "Rigby, what's your deal?" Mordecai asked. "Nothing, just tired." Rigby replied, not moving. "Dude, something is obviously wrong with you. You'd never ignore Pops…and you would never tell Benson to 'fuck off'. You don't even say that word." Mordecai explained. "Whatever dude, let me sleep." Rigby replied. "Dude, we need to talk, something is definitely wrong." Mordecai walked over to his friend's trampoline and tried to comfort him.

"I said I'm fine." Rigby groaned, hiding himself under some dirty laundry. "But dude…" Mordecai began. "I SAID I'M FUCKING FINE!" Rigby shouted, coldly. Mordecai backed off and sat back on his bed. _"Something is wrong, this isn't the real Rigby…something happened to me."_ Mordecai thought to himself, laying on his bed. Mordecai glanced over at Rigby, who was resting on his trampoline. Mordecai sighed and stared at the ceiling, he knew he wasn't going to sleep that night. The blizzard continued outside, intensifying every second. Something changed in Rigby that day…and Mordecai knew one thing; this was going to be one cold winter.

**There you go, Chapter Two finished. What happened to Rigby in the blizzard? Why is he so pissed all of a sudden? And what will Mordecai do about Eileen and Margaret? Will he confront them? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, of Winter. **


	3. Chapter Three: The Violence Begins

**Winter**

**Monday 8:13AM**

"_**Mordecai could see the anger in his friend's eyes, he didn't understand what had gotten into him, but he knew that he needed to do something, he had to get to the bottom of this, before someone else got hurt."**_

The next morning, Mordecai woke up and sat on the side of his bed. He glanced over at Rigby's trampoline and noticed that Rigby wasn't there. Mordecai decided he'd look for him, eventually he found Rigby, outside the house, shovelling some snow by himself. "Hey Dude, why are you out here?" Mordecai asked, walking over to his friend. Rigby didn't respond, he just continued shovelling the snow. "Dude?" Mordecai asked, tapping his friend's shoulder. "Leave me alone, don't you have work to do?" Rigby pointed over to another snow-shovel, a couple of feet away.

"I know that, but you usually…" Mordecai began. "Just don't worry, I'll do it myself." Rigby groaned, picking up the other shovel and throwing it a few metres away in anger. "What's your deal?" Mordecai asked, beginning to get frustrated. "Why are you so pissed all of a sudden?" Mordecai questioned. Rigby finished shovelling the show into a large pile and looked over at Mordecai, who was looking back at him. "Just move out of the way." Rigby said, pushing Mordecai out of the way, knocking him over.

That did it. That was the last straw, Mordecai got up off of the ground and grabbed his friend's shoulders, then picked him up. "Let go of me!" Rigby demanded, throwing a few punches at Mordecai's face. "Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is!" Mordecai shouted, holding Rigby up to his height. "I don't need to tell you." Rigby said, throwing a few more punches. "Yes you do, we're friends." Mordecai tried to reason with him. "I warned you." Rigby plainly said, punching Mordecai in the nose, knocking him over.

Rigby laid over Mordecai and began to punch him continuously. This wasn't Rigby, something was making him do this, and he would never hit his best friend. Rigby continued to punch his friend, who was laying on the snow, paralysed as Rigby kept throwing punches. A few minutes later, Pops came out the front door of the house and noticed what was going on. Pops ran into the house and called Benson outside, showing him what was happening.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Benson shouted, trying to pull Rigby off of Mordecai's motionless body. Rigby didn't reply, he just kept punching. Benson grabbed Rigby's shoulders and pulled him off of Mordecai. "I warned him." Rigby plainly said, beginning to walk away. Benson was going to stop him, but decided to leave him and help Mordecai instead. "Mordecai? You alright?" Benson asked. Benson knew he wasn't alright, it was a stupid question.

Mordecai began to sit up, not speaking or moving for a few seconds. "What happened?" Pops asked, kneeling next to Benson. "He went absolutely berserk…" Mordecai replied, wiping some blood off of his beak. "What caused this?" Benson asked. "I questioned him about what his problem was, I picked him up and tried to shake the answer out of him, then he punched me in the face, knocking me over. He kept punching me…and didn't stop until you guys came out." Mordecai explained, standing up.

"Jesus." Benson sighed. "I got to admit, that little bastard can fight well." Mordecai chuckled. Benson looked at Mordecai and noticed something that he had never seen from Mordecai. Mordecai was actually crying, multiple tears were forming under his eyes. "How could he do this…?" Pops asked. "Something's wrong with him…" Mordecai sighed. "Do you know what it is?" Benson questioned. "No, otherwise I wouldn't have questioned him." Mordecai sighed. "Well, what are you going to do now?" Benson asked. "I'm gonna go talk with a couple of friends." Mordecai nodded. Benson and Pops nodded back and watched Mordecai walk off.

"Wait, what do we do if Rigby shows up again?" Benson asked. "Just act like nothing happened." Mordecai replied, turning a corner and leaving their sight. Benson and Pops nodded at each other and walked over to the house. Mordecai got out his cell phone and dialled a number. "Hello?" The voice on the phone answered. "It's me, can we talk?" Mordecai asked. "Sure, meet me at the Coffee Shop." The voice replied, hanging up.

Mordecai put his cell phone in his pocket and began to walk to the Coffee Shop.

Meanwhile, Rigby was walking along an empty street, shivering. He left his hoodie at the house, so he was freezing. "Stupid Mordecai, why can't he just fuck off…?" Rigby muttered to himself. Rigby noticed the coffee shop and walked over to it, opening the closing the door behind him. The bell above the door rang a quick tune as he entered. Rigby walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee, before sitting at a nearby table.

Rigby thanked the waitress for his coffee when it arrived and began to drink it. He looked over to the left side of the coffee shop, where he noticed Mordecai was sitting with another two men, engaged in conversation. Rigby finished his coffee and walked over. Mordecai looked over at Rigby and sighed, drinking some more of his coffee. "Hey Rigs." One of the men greeted, with a little disappointment in his voice. "Hey Jeremy." Rigby replied, with equal enthusiasm. The other man just ignored Rigby, looking at his coffee. "It's nice to see you too…Chad." Rigby sighed, sitting next to Mordecai.

Mordecai moved along, so he didn't have to sit next to his friend. "So, what did you want?" Mordecai asked, avoiding contact with Rigby. "Just wondering what conversation was so interesting that I couldn't be involved in." Rigby replied, looking over at Jeremy and Chad. "I'm surprised Mordecai let you sit here after the stunt you pulled earlier." Jeremy crossed his arms. "Whatever, I warned him." Rigby replied, crossing his arms aswell. "There's still no excuse for what you did." Chad sighed.

"Whatever." Rigby groaned. "And who do you think you are, telling assholes like this about private things." Rigby threatened Mordecai. Jeremy intervened, stopping any more fights from happening. "Stop, just leave him alone." Jeremy ordered. "Whatever." Rigby sighed, sitting back down in his seat. Mordecai got up off his seat and walked over to Jeremy. "I'm gonna head back to the park, before Benson snaps at me." Mordecai said. Jeremy nodded and watched Mordecai leave the coffee shop.

"What's your deal, Rigby? Why are you suddenly an asshole?" Chad asked. "Guess I just needed a change in life." Rigby shrugged. "By beating up your best friend?" Jeremy asked. "I did warn him." Rigby smiled. "What's wrong with you? What's changed?" Chad asked. "Let's just say I had some help." Rigby chuckled. "Whatever, I'd be surprised if Mordecai would ever want to speak to you again." Jeremy replied, getting off his seat. "Not like I care if he does." Rigby grinned.

Chad just sighed and followed Jeremy out the door of the Coffee Shop. Rigby left the coffee shop soon after, while Mordecai went back to the house. "

Sorry I'm back late Benson." Mordecai said, opening the door of the house. "Its fine, today is your day off anyway." Benson replied. "It is? I would've like to know that earlier." Mordecai sighed. "Sorry. Well, did you have any luck with Rigby?" Benson asked. "No, I asked Jeremy and Chad to help, but it didn't work out. I just came back to ask if there's any work to do." Mordecai rubbed his beak, still bleeding from earlier.

"Don't, just head upstairs and rest." Benson suggested. "But I…" Mordecai argued. "No arguing, go rest or you're fired!" Benson ordered, pointing to the stairs. "Fine." Mordecai sighed, walking up the stairs. Mordecai opened the door into his room and closed it behind him. He leant against the door and sat on the floor, putting his head into his knees. Trying not to cry. "Damn Rigby…something's wrong with you…" Mordecai muttered. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Mordecai? You in there?" A voice called. Mordecai stood up and opened the door, it was just HFG. "Hey, um…recognize this?" HFG asked, showing Mordecai a familiar blue and white hoodie. "This is Rigby's…" Mordecai commented. "Where did you find it?" Mordecai asked, taking the hoodie out of HFG's hand. "It was on the ground behind the snack bar." HFG replied. "Why is there blood on this…?" Mordecai asked. "Not sure. But, that's not all. It's been torn, plus there's some weird green liquid in the pockets of it." HFG pointed to the pockets.

"How would you know? Did you search his pockets for money or something?" Mordecai glared at HFG. "No…I wouldn't do that…no…" HFG rubbed his forehead. Mordecai just stared at him. "Maybe….it possible I had a small look…" HFG sighed. "Come in." Mordecai opened the door a bit more. HFG went through the door and sat on Mordecai's bed. "Let's investigate this hoodie, shall we?" Mordecai asked, putting the hoodie on the bed.

HFG nodded in agreement and glanced at the hoodie. Mordecai put his hand in the hoodie's pocket and pulled out a little bit of green liquid. "That's disgusting." Mordecai sighed. HFG handed over a small, empty jar to Mordecai. Mordecai put the green liquid inside the jar. "Is the blood Rigby's?" HFG asked. "You're guess is as good as mine." Mordecai shrugged.

A few minutes later, HFG and Mordecai left the room and walked into the kitchen, and gasped as he noticed Muscle Man lying on the table. "Muscle Man?" HFG asked. "He's bleeding." HFG pointed to his face. "Muscle Man, what happened?" Mordecai asked. "That…raccoon…fucking beat me up." Muscle Man groaned. "Rigby did this…?" HFG asked. "Yeah…little bastard took me by surprise." Muscle Man groaned, sitting on the side of the table, then stood up.

"How did he do it…?" Mordecai asked. "He surprised me and pinned me against the fridge, I got a few good punches in, but he still got me good…" Muscle Man sighed, leaning against the counter. "What's wrong with him!?" HFG demanded. "I don't know…" Mordecai began, before he heard a door slam upstairs. "I'll be back in a second." Mordecai said, walking upstairs. He opened the door to his room and saw Rigby lying on his trampoline.

"Rigby…?" Mordecai asked, trying to get his attention. "Rigby…we need to talk…please…" Mordecai walked over to the trampoline and put his hand on Rigby's shoulder, then turned him over so he could see his face.

Mordecai looked at Rigby's face and backed off a little, Mordecai was actually frightened of his best friend. He glanced back over at Rigby's face and glanced at it for a good minute, Rigby stared back at him, and Mordecai looked away, then sighed.

Mordecai saw the anger in his friend's eyes, he didn't understand what had gotten into him, but he knew that he needed to do something, he had to get to the bottom of this, before someone else got hurt.

**Chapter Three is finished. There you go. What's gotten into Rigby? How will his friendship with Mordecai be affected by this? And what is the green liquid that was in Rigby's hoodie? Find out in Chapter three, of Winter.**


	4. Chapter Four: New Year's Eve

**Winter**

**Monday 11:30PM 31****st**** December**

"_**Rigby ran over to Mordecai and hugged him. Mordecai hugged him for a while and let him go. "Where were you?" Mordecai asked. "I was…" Rigby was about to reply, but before he could his pupils returned to the dark shade of red. "Get back Mordecai!" Skips warned. "No!" Mordecai shouted back. Rigby began to rise up from the ground and float in the air. "What the…?" Mordecai backed off. "Hah, you mortals are so gullible…did you actually think that I would give him up so easily?" Rigby laughed."**_

An alarm sounded next to Mordecai's bed. Mordecai woke up and turned the alarm off. "Rigby…? Do you want to…?" Mordecai began. "No." Rigby interrupted. Mordecai sighed and left the room, meeting the rest of the park staff downstairs. "Is Rigby coming?" Benson asked. "No." Mordecai sighed. "That's disappointing." Benson sighed. "Let's go." HFG patted Mordecai on the shoulder. "Thanks for the support HFG, I wish I knew what Rigby was so mad about." Mordecai sighed.

"We'll find out." Benson replied, comforting Mordecai aswell. "Well…let's get this over with I guess." Mordecai groaned. Nothing more was said, the park staff went outside and sat on the snow with the rest of the people, who had come to watch the Park's New Year's Eve fireworks. Ethan, Shaun and Jason noticed Mordecai sitting by himself and decided to next to him. "Hey, where's Rigby?" Ethan asked. "In his room." Mordecai replied, looking at the sky. "Why? Did you guys have a falling-out?" Shaun asked. "Yeah…but something's up with him. He's not his usual self." Mordecai replied.

"How so?" Jason asked. "Well, for one thing, his eye colour has changed from black to a dark shade of red, then he beat me and Muscle Man up. Then HFG found his hoodie near the Snack Bar, with blood on it and the hoodie was torn, also there was a green liquid inside the pockets of the jar." Mordecai explained. "What did this green liquid look like?" Ethan asked. "Like…like nuclear waste. Though we already tested it, it's not Nuclear Waste." Mordecai sighed.

"Can I take a look at it?" Shaun asked. "It's on the dresser in my room, upstairs, first door on the right." Mordecai said. "Alright, come along guys." Shaun ordered. "Alright." Jason and Ethan agreed, following Shaun into the house. They walked into Mordecai and Rigby's room and noticed the jar on the dresser. Shaun took the jar and was about to leave with Jason, before they heard a noise from the other side of the room. Ethan was trying to speak with Rigby.

"Ethan? What are you doing?" Shaun asked. "Trying to speak with him." Ethan mouthed back silently. Shaun and Jason walked over to Ethan, who was trying to speak with Rigby. "Rigby…dude?" Ethan tapped Rigby's shoulder. Suddenly, Rigby abruptly turned around and grabbed Ethan by the neck. "What the fuck!?" Shaun shouted, backing off towards the door with Jason. Rigby picked Ethan up and threw him at the wall next to Mordecai's bed. "Jesus Christ!" Jason shouted, running out the door.

Shaun stayed in the room and watched the fight take place. Rigby laid Ethan on the bed and began to punch him repeatedly across the face. Shaun put the jar down and tried to intervene, but he was only rewarded with a punch in the face, knocking him against the nearby wall, knocking him out. Rigby focused back on Ethan again, who was trying to escape. Rigby put his hands around Ethan's neck, choking him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Rigby? Are you in there? You're about to miss the fireworks." A voice said, knocking on the door. Ethan tried to push Rigby off of him, but his grip was too strong. Ethan then tried to get the attention of whoever was at the door by punching the wall. Ethan began punching the wall, alerting the person behind the door. "What's going on in there?" the voice asked, opening the door, It was Skips.

Skips gasped then ran over to Rigby, trying to get Rigby off of Ethan. "Rigby, what are you doing!?" Skips asked, trying to release Rigby's grip on Ethan's neck. Skips managed to release Rigby's grip on Ethan's neck and pinned him to the ground. Skips sighed and punched Rigby in the head, extremely hard, knocking him out. Ethan got up off the bed and knelt next to Skips, who was surveying Rigby's body. "What got into him?!" Skips asked. "I have no idea, he just attacked me." Ethan replied, rubbing his neck.

"He did the same thing to Mordecai and Muscle Man earlier this morning." Skips commented. "What are we gonna do?" Ethan asked. "Let's bring him over to my house." Skips said. "Alright, oh wait." Ethan replied. Ethan walked over to Shaun and woke him up. "Urgh…what happened?" Shaun asked. "I'll explain later, just follow us." Ethan ordered. Shaun nodded in agreement and followed Skips and Ethan out the door.

Jason noticed them and walked over. "Before you ask us what happened, just come with me to my house, we'll see what we can do about Rigby." Skips said. Jason nodded in agreement and walked with them to his house.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was lying on the snow by himself. He looked at his wristwatch and noticed that it was only 10 seconds until the New Year, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with his friend for this moment, he had something he wanted to tell him, but obviously he couldn't tell him now. The crowd began to count down to the New Year.

"Ten!" The crowd began to shout. Mordecai began to form a few tears while the crowd continued to count. "Nine!" The crowd shouted. Mordecai looked over at Benson and the rest of the staff, who were sitting a few feet away, who were staring at Mordecai, with depressed looks on their faces. "Eight!" The crowd shouted. Mordecai put his hands next to his hips and let out a depressed sigh. "Seven!" The crowd shouted. Mordecai stared at the firework's being prepared for launch and looked at the sky. "Six!" The crowd shouted.

Mordecai just sat there for the next three seconds, thinking about only one thing. "Five!" The crowd shouted. Rigby…that's all he could think about. What had gotten into him? Mordecai wanted to know so badly. "Four!" The crowd shouted. Mordecai just stared at the sky, counting the stars as the New Year fast approached. "Three!" The crowd shouted. Mordecai continued to look at the sky, wondering what he could do for Rigby. "Two!" The crowd shouted.

Mordecai closed his eyes and laid on the snow as the crowd shouted; "One!" Mordecai opened his eyes, and watched the fireworks fly off into the sky, creating different patterns and colours. "Happy New Year!" The Crowd shouted, laughing and celebrating. The park staff stared at Mordecai as they began to celebrate. Mordecai stood out for a mile, because out of the hundreds of people gathered at the firework show, he was the only one not celebrating. Mordecai got up and walked off, while Benson and the rest of the staff exchanged looks.

Meanwhile, at Skip's house. Skips had tied Rigby to a chair and sat him in the middle of the room. "What's wrong with him?" Ethan asked. "Not sure, let's wake him up." Skips walked over to Rigby. "Wait…that's insane. He just tried to kill Ethan, and you said he almost killed Mordecai and Muscle Man, are you insane?" Shaun asked. "No, but he's restrained, he can't do anything to us while he's restrained." Skips explained. "Oh, well go on." Shaun replied, walking over to Rigby with Jason and Shaun. Skips punched Rigby across the face, waking him up. "What…what the hell?" Rigby asked, trying to break the ropes. "Rigby…?" Skips asked. "What…?" Rigby asked. "We need to talk." Skips began.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was walking alone along a small path through the snow. He noticed Skip's house had its lights on and decided to investigate. Mordecai walked through the door and noticed that Rigby was restrained by ropes. "Mordecai, come over here." Skips ordered. Mordecai obliged and walked over to Skips and the other three. "What's going on?" Mordecai asked. "We're questioning him." Skips replied. "Oh…alright." Mordecai replied. "He doesn't seem so angry at the moment, he just seems, confused." Jason pointed out.

Mordecai looked over at Rigby, who was looking over at him. But Mordecai noticed something, Rigby's eyes were its original black, not red. "Skips, that's the real Rigby." Mordecai said. "How do you know?" Skips asked. "Look at his eyes." Mordecai pointed to Rigby's eyes. "They're black…like usual." Jason gasped. "Untie him." Shaun ordered. Skips walked over to Rigby and untied him. "Rigby…?" Mordecai asked, tapping Rigby on the shoulder.

Rigby ran over to Mordecai and hugged him. Mordecai hugged him for a while and let him go. "Where were you?" Mordecai asked. "I was…" Rigby was about to reply, but before he could his pupils returned to the dark shade of red. "Get back Mordecai!" Skips warned. "No!" Mordecai shouted back. Rigby began to rise up from the ground and float in the air. "What the…?" Mordecai backed off. "Hah, you mortals are so gullible…did you actually think that I would give him up so easily?" Rigby laughed.

Rigby wasn't speaking in his voice, the voice that was speaking was a chilling and frightening demonic voice, which you would usually hear in a horror movie. "What have you done to my friend, asshole!?" Mordecai shouted. "Now there's no need for foul language, I simply 'borrowed' this body for some fun." Rigby continued. "Who are you…?" Skips asked. "Ah, hello Skips, how are you?" Rigby turned and faced Skips. "How do you know me?" Skips asked, with fear in his voice.

"Never mind that, now let me continue." Rigby shook his head. "So…I found this mortal walking through a blizzard by himself, it was an easy job. I waited until he was too far for anyone to hear him scream or call for help and I possessed him." Rigby continued, pacing back in forth while in the air. "Why?" Mordecai asked. "Because I needed a body, and this one was too easy to possess. You see, when someone is stressed or extremely depressed, it's easier to enter the body. But if someone is happy, or of an average mood, it makes it harder." Rigby continued.

"How does that work?" Jason asked, confused. "Just don't worry. Long story short, I chose this body randomly." Rigby finished. "Wait…what do you mean? Rigby wasn't depressed or stressed." Mordecai crossed his arms. "Oh, but yes he was. But you were too distracted on your own problems and issues that you didn't see it." Rigby began once again. "Can you explain to me what he was depressed and stressed about?" Mordecai asked. "Mordecai, we have more important…" Skips began. "Shh, fellow immortal, let the Jay speak." Rigby shut Skips up.

Rigby walked over to Mordecai's height and began to explain. "When you possess someone, before you can successfully enter their body, you have to pass through their memories." Rigby began. "Yeah…" Mordecai listened on, and so did Skips and the others. "Well, when I possessed this body, I was involved in all of the memories from the past ten years of this man's memories and thoughts, including some very personal thoughts." Rigby continued, beginning to pace once again.

"For example, I know of the Plane Crash you and this man were in together, and how you survived in the forest with these three men." Rigby pointed over to Ethan, Shaun and Jason. "I also know of when that girl confronted you when you got back." Rigby continued. Mordecai sighed and told him to carry on.

"Also, as an important thought, this body had feelings for a certain someone." Rigby stopped pacing and began to lower towards the ground. After landing on the ground, Rigby put his finger on Mordecai's chest and said; "He had feelings for you, my friend." "Of course he does, we're bros. I know he likes me as a brother." Mordecai explained. Rigby sighed in frustration. "You do not understand, my friend." Rigby began to get frustrated.

"Whatever, just get out of my friend's body." Mordecai ordered. "Even though I don't need this body anymore, I'm not gonna leave it." Rigby replied. "Why not?" Skips asked. "I'm a generous being, that's why I've decided to stay in this body, until this Jay right here understands." Rigby replied, crossing his arms. "Understand what?" Mordecai asked. "You disappoint me, Jay." Rigby sighed in disappointment. "Explain to me." Mordecai un-crossed his arms. "No, I will not. Maybe when you understand, I will return." Rigby disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"He…he's gone…" Mordecai gasped. "Jesus Christ…" Ethan covered his mouth. "Where did he go?" Mordecai asked Skips. Everyone in the room was staring at Skips for an answer. "I…I don't know Mordecai…I'm extremely sorry." Skips walked over to Mordecai. "Is he dead?" Mordecai asked. "No, he's just in a different dimension at the moment." Skips explained. "What did he mean by, understanding Rigby's feelings?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe Rigby has…feelings for you? Like, love feelings?" Shaun questioned. "No, he's not gay. He's straight." Mordecai argued. "But Mordecai, it would explain why Rigby is always so comfortable around you and keeps giving you those looks." Skips explained. "What looks?" Mordecai asked. "Jesus Christ Mordecai, you're so oblivious." Skips sighed in disappointment. "I've known him since I was six…but…I wouldn't think…" Mordecai muttered to himself. "It's normal. He's known you for over 25 years." Skips shrugged.

"He has a good point Mordecai." Shaun agreed. "I…I'm gonna head back to the house, need to think about this…" Mordecai pushed past the men, then left Skip's house.

A few minutes later Mordecai sat on his bed, facing Rigby's trampoline. "Fuck…I miss the little guy." Mordecai began to cry. Just then, Benson came through the door and sat next to Mordecai on his bed. "Hey Benson." Mordecai greeted, not taking his eyes off the trampoline. "You miss him, don't you?" Benson asked. "Obviously." Mordecai sighed. "We all do." Benson patted Mordecai on the shoulder. "Skips told me about the encounter at his house." Benson sighed.

"What if they were right…? What If I do like Rigby…?" Mordecai asked. "It's fine if you do, I wouldn't be surprised." Benson looked over at the trampoline. "Don't worry Mordecai, we'll sort this out." Benson tried to comfort Mordecai. "Benson, I'd rather be alone for a bit." Mordecai said. "Alright, let me know if you need anything." Benson sighed, leaving and shutting the door.

Mordecai laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Where are you Rigby…?"

**Holy Crap! Chapter Four is finished! I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**So it's been revealed what happened to Rigby during the blizzard. How will this work out? Does Mordecai have feelings for his best friend? Find out in the final, epic chapter, of Winter.**


	5. Author's Note

**Winter**

**Author's Note**

**If you are reading this, you've decided to read Winter. My new story based in the Regular Show Universe.**

**This Author's note is well overdue. I've decided to clear up any issues in this story.**

**I live in Australia, so I'm kinda sketchy on American Seasons and Days. This is just a Fanfiction, please don't hold that against me.**

**Also, There are several Grammar and Spelling Issues in this story so far, and I apologize for that.**

**I also wanted to clear up any plot holes or issues in the story.**

**#1 Sometimes I might put grass or summer instead of Snow and Winter. It is a multiple-time typo and I apologize for that.**

**#2 I'm not Chad and Jeremy major characters in this story, I'm planning on focusing this story on Mordecai and Rigby, though I will fit Margaret and Eileen in towards the end of the story.**

**#3 This is not at all a reference to other stories of the same type of plot. **

**Thank you all for reading Winter, and I can't wait for the final chapter.**

**Please, keep R&Ring and please keep reading! :D**


	6. Final Chapter: The Final Confrontation

**Winter**

**Wednesday 7:34AM 1****st**** January**

"_**Mordecai didn't understand, he said it, but nothing happened. Mordecai stood still, hoping that it worked. Nothing happened. Mordecai was about give up, but then saw a green aura appear in front of him."**_

Mordecai didn't sleep at all the night before. He had stared at Rigby's trampoline all night. Mordecai was having an argument in his mind. He wasn't sure about what he had said to Benson earlier. But what he was sure of, is that Rigby had feelings for Mordecai, feelings that only love could express.

Mordecai walked down the stairs of the house and went outside. He noticed Margaret and Eileen running towards the house. "Eileen? Margaret? What are you doing here?" Mordecai asked. "There's something wrong with Rigby, he's destroying the coffee shop!" Eileen shouted. "What's wrong with him!?" Margaret asked. "Not sure…let me go see." Mordecai began to run to the coffee shop.

Another blizzard was beginning, more intense than the last one. _"I hope that monster isn't hurting Rigby…or anyone else."_ Mordecai thought to himself, as he walked towards the coffee shop. Mordecai arrived at the coffee shop and opened the door. He noticed Rigby beating up some familiar faces. "What are you doing!? Stop!" Mordecai shouted, running down the stairs of the coffee shop. "Oh, it's you." Rigby said, dropping the two people. It was Pops and Benson. "Thanks Mordecai…" Benson smiled. "Bad Show…" Pops groaned. "Get out of here." Mordecai demanded. Benson nodded and took Pops outside.

Mordecai and Rigby were the only two people left inside the coffee shop. "I see you have returned, Jay." Rigby smirked. "Yes, I have. But what are you doing?" Mordecai asked. "Beating up people, it's what I do." Rigby shrugged. "I don't wanna know. Just please stop." Mordecai pleaded. "No." Rigby plainly said. "You're gonna end up killing someone." Mordecai tried to plead with him. "Not my problem." Rigby replied, coldly.

"So, do you understand yet?" Rigby asked. "Understand what?" Mordecai asked, confused. "For god's sake…" Rigby slapped his forehead. "Just…just leave Rigby alone, he did nothing wrong." Mordecai pleaded. "Sorry, not until you actually understand. I'm not trying to hurt you, it's just how I do things." Rigby crossed his arms. "Please stop…" Mordecai pleaded. "No, now either talk to me or leave." Rigby explained. "I…" Mordecai began. "I sense that you still don't understand, am I right?" Rigby asked.

"I…" Mordecai began, before two familiar people came through the door. "So I said…" A familiar parrot was talking with his small friend. "Jeremy, Chad, get out of here!" Mordecai shouted. "What the hell!?" Chad shouted, running down with Jeremy over to Mordecai. "What's going on with Rigby?" Jeremy asked. "Just get out of here." Mordecai demanded. "No…let them join, besides we're only getting started." Rigby grinned, walking over towards Chad. "Hey man, what are you…?" Chad began, before Rigby picked him up and threw him against a nearby wall. "Jesus Christ!" Jeremy shouted, running over to his injured friend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Mordecai shouted. "I warned you." Rigby smirked. Jeremy walked over to Mordecai and said; "He's dead…" Mordecai paused for a second, before Jeremy ran at Rigby, throwing punches that did no effect. "Jeremy! Stop!" Mordecai shouted. "Son of a fuck! Die already! You killed my friend you son of a…" Jeremy shouted, before Rigby picked him up and threw him out the window.

"Sweet Jesus…" Mordecai gasped. "Please…stop…" Mordecai pleaded. "Goodbye." Rigby disappeared once again, into a large green smoke pile. "Bastard…what is this guy's deal…?" Mordecai asked himself. Mordecai tried not to look at Chad and Jeremy's dead bodies. Mordecai ran back to the park and decided he would sit in Rigby and his secret spot to think.

"This is insane…maybe Skips was right…" Mordecai rubbed his forehead. "Rigby's been with me since I was six…maybe…maybe I do like him more than a bro…" Mordecai muttered to himself. "Yeah…yes…I do like Rigby…I guess I always have in my own way…" Mordecai stood in the middle of their secret spot. "Did you hear that, Rigby?" Mordecai asked. "I said, I like you!" Mordecai shouted.

When Mordecai said that, it echoed several times, he repeated it again; "I like you more than a bro…maybe even past that…" Mordecai said. Mordecai didn't understand, he said it, but nothing happened. Mordecai stood still, hoping that it worked. Nothing happened. Mordecai was about give up, but then saw a green aura appear in front of him. "So…you finally understand…" Rigby appeared from behind the aura after it disappeared.

"I guess I do." Mordecai shrugged. "That's all I needed to hear." Rigby smiled. Rigby began to rise up a few feet. His pupils began to turn back to their original black colour, Rigby fell to the ground, knocking himself out. Mordecai looked up into the sky and say a small bit of green smoke rise up into the sky. "There you go." The smoke said. "Did you really have to kill Jeremy and Chad and bash all of us?" Mordecai asked. "I need to bash people to survive, soon I will assume a new body to bash people with." The smoke replied. "Dude, that sounds really stupid." Mordecai replied. "I know, but it's how it works." The smoke said, disappearing into the sky.

The blizzard continued around him. Mordecai walked over to Rigby's motionless body. Rigby opened his eyes and saw Mordecai above him. "Mordecai…? What happened…?" Rigby asked. Mordecai just picked Rigby up and brought him over to the nearby hill and held him in front of his face. "Mordecai…where are we…?" Rigby asked. "Right where I want to be." Mordecai smiled, looking into Rigby's eyes, his eyes mixed with fear and confusion, which increased Mordecai's confidence. Mordecai began to bring himself closer to Rigby's face.

Rigby's mind was racing, he didn't know what Mordecai meant, but his thoughts were thrown to the back of his head, when Mordecai began to get closer. "Mordecai…what are you…?" Rigby began, but was interrupted by the sudden movement of Mordecai's beak, pressed up against Rigby's lips. Rigby's eyes widened, his mind racing on what his friend was doing. He was scared, but happy at the same time.

Less than a minute later, Mordecai broke off the kiss and set Rigby on the ground. Rigby just stood still, staring at Mordecai. "Mordecai…what did you…why did you…?" Rigby stuttered, still confused from the sudden touch. Mordecai picked Rigby up and brought him over to the secret place, sitting on a snow-covered log with his friend. "I know about the crush dude." Mordecai smiled. "You do? Who told you?" Rigby asked. "Well, technically you did." Mordecai chuckled. "I did?" Rigby asked.

"Never mind." Mordecai sighed. "What the hell happened?" Rigby asked. "You were totally possessed dude. I just saved your ass." Mordecai laughed. "Oh…ha…" Rigby laughed. Mordecai and Rigby looked in front of them, and noticed some figures approaching, as the figures got closer, they noticed that it was just the park staff, Margaret and Eileen. And behind them, Ethan, Jason and Shaun.

"Well, well, well." Benson crossed his arms. "What happened?" Skips asked. "It's gone, and Rigby's all better." Mordecai smiled. "What happened though, details?" Benson asked. "Well, I spoke and Rigby appeared. After I explained, he left Rigby's body and disappeared into the sky, then I woke Rigby up and 'explained' everything to him." Mordecai glanced at Rigby. "What did you explain?" Pops asked. "That…that…" Mordecai stuttered. "He explained his feelings for a certain person." Rigby cut him off. "And this certain person is a small brown raccoon with black stripes, correct?" Margaret smiled.

Rigby was taken aback by the sudden question. "A very handsome one, yes." Rigby laughed. "So…who is it?" Muscle Man asked. "Are you really that daft? It's Rigby dumbass." HFG laughed. "Oh…ha…" Muscle Man laughed. "Wait…I don't understand one thing." Eileen began. "What?" Mordecai asked. "Why did the...possessed version of Rigby bash up Mordecai, Muscle Man and Ethan?" Eileen asked.

"Because of this." Shaun opened his backpack and took out a familiar jar with the green stuff in it. "What is that…?" Pops asked. "We don't know, but we think it's some sort of energy source. An energy source from the creature that possessed Rigby. We think that when he possessed Rigby, he used up some of his power, as this liquid was found on Rigby's hoodie." HFG explained. "So…how does that explain the times where he beat up Mordecai, Muscle Man and I?" Ethan asked.

"I'm guessing each time he beat someone up, he gets more of this power source, but we're not exactly sure." Skips shrugged. "That makes no sense, but stranger things have happened." Eileen shrugged. "So…did something _else_ happen after Rigby got back to normal?" Benson smiled, already knowing the answer. "We…we…we…we kissed." Rigby stuttered. To Mordecai and Rigby's surprise, nobody was disgusted, nobody argued, instead they just shrugged and smiled. "I knew it!" HFG laughed.

"You owe me fifty bucks Muscle Man!" Benson laughed. "Damn…I owe so much money…" Muscle Man sighed in defeat. "So…no one has a problem with this…?" Mordecai asked. "No." Margaret shrugged. "Wow…I'm surprised…" Rigby whispered to Mordecai. "Same here." Mordecai whispered back. "Well, I suppose this calls for a celebration?" Skips asked. "Hell yeah it does." Benson agreed. "Let's all go back to the house for meatball subs and soda!" Muscle Man shouted in happiness. "Let's go!" Skips shouted, running off with HFG, Margaret, Eileen and Muscle Man.

"We'll meet you there guys." Mordecai said. Benson nodded and brought the rest of them back to the house. The blizzard begin to calm down and Mordecai stared into Rigby's eyes. "I always knew I was special." Rigby smiled. "Oh sure, but at least now there's no problem." Mordecai smiled. "You don't know how lucky I am to have such a good friend like you." Rigby smiled. "You're not the only lucky one." Mordecai smiled back, standing up with Rigby. Mordecai grabbed Rigby's hand and looked into his eyes.

Mordecai picked Rigby up and once again put his lips onto Rigby. Rigby was savouring every moment the Jay had to offer. After the kiss was over, Mordecai put Rigby down and held his hand once again, bringing him back to the house. "Race you back to the house!" Rigby punched Mordecai playfully. "Oh, you're on!" Mordecai laughed, running with Rigby back to the house.

"I won!" Rigby smiled. "Nice one." Mordecai laughed. Mordecai and Rigby heard music coming from the house. "Sounds like an awesome party, why don't we go join?" Mordecai smiled. "Yeah!" Rigby agreed. Rigby ran up the stairs with Mordecai and entered the house. There was soda, subs and music. The best type of party in Mordecai and Rigby's books. Everyone in the house had one of the best parties they'd ever had. The party went on for hours and everyone enjoyed it, especially Muscle Man, who fell asleep in a tray of nachos and cheese.

Mordecai and Rigby were the only people who didn't fall asleep drunk or fall unconscious, they walked up to their room and jumped in their beds. "Dude, what are you doing?" Mordecai asked. "Going to my bed." Rigby replied. "You know, since we're like…dating now, you can sleep in here if you want." Mordecai smiled. Rigby ran over and jumped onto Mordecai's bed. "Now look who's an Eager 'Coon." Mordecai smiled.

Rigby nuzzled Mordecai feathers and fell asleep. Mordecai fell asleep short after, knowing that Rigby was next to him, provided the best sleep he could ever ask for. And one of the best sleeps he ever had.

**Epilogue**

Three Months later, Mordecai and had decided to stay at the park and keep their jobs. While Margaret left to go to her dream college, moving hundreds of miles away. Eileen still worked at the coffee shop. Thomas returned to Twin Peaks after eight years of studying in a Peninsula University. Ethan got a job at the park and became real good friends with Muscle Man and HFG, and the rest of the park members.

Shaun and Jason moved to Twin Peaks and bought a small apartment close to the park and managed to get jobs in Twin Peaks instead of Cartlyn Falls. Rigby received the game Mordecai had got him for his birthday and loved it. The actual boss of the park, Maellard passed away and Pops became the head of the park. Though after some persuading from Benson. Pops stepped down and Benson became the owner of the park, while Pops became the manager.

Ethan's book had gotten more popular and the copies of his book began flying off the shelves, he received lots of money from all the book sales, and bought his own trailer, similar to Muscle Man's one. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby decided to write a book on their own, of all the adventures they had had since they met.

It was an instant hit, and with all the money they earned from writing the book, they decided to store it for safe keeping, though Rigby decided to spend some of it on a present for Mordecai's Birthday.

The park staff had become closer than ever since their adventures and eventually became best friends.

A couple of days from the end of March, Benson decided that everyone from the park, plus Eileen, Jason and Shaun would host a massive party each month, in memory of the two amazing adventures they all had, but unknown to them, another adventure was approaching fast. And they weren't prepared for it.

**Winter is finished, there you go everyone! Thanks for all the support! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! This story only succeeded because of all you fans! Thanks again for reading!**

**And be prepared for the third story in the Trilogy. Coming April-May. And Happy Easter!**

**Plus, Thanks for the 2000 Views! It's insane! Thanks so much for support everyone!**

**R.S.M.**


End file.
